Missing Inu
by nekochan88
Summary: Ban and Ginji and the search for the missing dog's of Tokyo


Missing Inu's

My 1st story. Might sound pretty boring. It'll get better as I do more

Missing Inu's

Ding!

The door of the Honky Tonk opens and Ban Mido and Ginji Amano walk in.

"No Ban, it's your turn to shout coffee. I shouted you last time." Ginji says. He and Ban always fight over who pays for coffee.

"Hi guys" Natsumi Mizuki, a waitress and good friend to Ban and Ginji says when they walk in. "Are you guys hungry? I made a pizza for you…"

Ban and Ginji lunge forward at the pizza and both start fighing over it and eating it at a rate like a bunch of tigers fighting over the same piece of meat. Probably because this was their first "proper" for the past 2 days. Although Ginji seemed to act like all the time.

"So what's new Natsumi, have any customers asked for us today?" Ginji asks with his mouth full of pizza.

"As a matter of fact yes. She's sitting over by the window" Natsumi points to the window where a young woman, looking to be in her late teens is sitting.

Ban and Ginji look over to her, pizza cheese dripping out of their mouths to see she is looking over at them with a weird expression on her face.

The both stop and walk over to her.

Ban clears his throat' "Hello. My name is Ban Mido and this is Ginji Amano. We are the official Get Backers. We get back what is taken/missing from people. I believe you need our assistance?"

The girl nodded.

My name is "Yuki Ayama, and it's my pet Maltese Zoe that has gone missing"

Ban shutters. He is absolutely scared of dogs. The reason being when he was a young toddler his family owned a dog and he tried to play "horsey" and fell off, cutting his head open. It then jumped all over him licking him which Ban found scary.

Ban wasn't too fond on this job but Ginji had just said they would take the job.

"Okay we will help you. But we need to get abit more information Miss Ayama. Do you think you can take us to where your dog disappeared?"

Yuki took Ban and Ginji to the local park where she was last with Zoe.  
"I was walking along this path when all of a sudden there was some buzzing/ringing sound. I thought it was someone tuning in a radio. Then all of a sudden Zoe pulled on the lead really hard and I accidently let go. She ran off ahead and out of site. I tried to chase after her but she was too fast. Oh where is she? Please you got to find her. She's everything to me," By now Yuki was crying. Ginji put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't you worry Yuki. We'll get Zoe back. That's what we're best at.

With that, Ban and Ginji take down Yuki's number and address and they go on their separate ways.

The next morning, Ginji comes down stairs oh the Honky Tonk where he and Ban shelter in the rooms above.

He seems Ban already eating breakfast and sipping coffee.

_Where did he get the food? _Ginji thought to himself. "Hey, where's my breakfast? Where did you get that stuff?"

"Get your own, and Natsumi went shopping for us. She got a huge tip from that rick guy who comes in and gives huge tips. I think he has something for Natsumi FYI"

Ginji sighs and heads to the fridge and makes himself breakfast and grabs a spare newspaper.

"Hey Ban, have a look at this. In the past 4 days, 4 dogs have gone missing in the same area and after hearing the same ringing sound as what Yuki's dog did." Ginji informs Ban, after reading an article in the paper

This got Ban and Ginji thinking. Who was taking these dogs? And what did they want with them? And what was this ringing sound that made the dogs run?

Ban snatches the paper from Ginji and reads the article. "Hey do you mind? I was reading that Ban!" Ginji complains in his cute chibby look.

"Not at all"

"Hmm there seems to be a pattern in parks where dogs have gone missing. They seem be spaced 5km apart, going west. So the last park where a dog went missing was the "Shinjuku" Park down town, 5km from here. So if this is a pattern, my next guess is the "Tokyo Central Park" "They seem to be happening at the same time too. Around dusk time. We'll go there tonight and see if we can see anything. Okay Ginji?

"Mmm ok" Ginji replys, mouth of toast. "You really shouldn't eat with your mouth open you know Ginji. It's unhuman." Ban says to Ginji

Later that day at dusk, Ban and Ginji set off to Tokyo Central Park.

It was chilly evening, so there were a ever few people out, let alone out with their dogs.

Suddenly they both hear a ringing sound. A middle aged man walking in the opposite direction is walking his dog when it all of a sudden pulled ahead and run down the road. Ginji and Ban both ran after it, not even noticing that the poor man who was walking it has fallen over.

They both chased the dog till it came to an abandoned building, not too far from the park.

The dog went into a little dog door. Ban and Ginji wondered what to do next.

"How about kicking the door in Ninja style?" Ginji asked.

"What is it with you and kicking in doors? You say that everytime we come to a locked door." "The answer is no by the way" Ban replied

Ginji just about to kick the door in when Ban turned and opened the door. Ginji just glared.

They entered and we greeted by a tall figure in a dark suit. "Who are you two? How dare you break and enter?" The deep voice asked.

"We are the Get Backers. We get back what is missing/stolen from people. You have stolen dogs from people. We are here to take them back off you and return them to their rightful owners. We'll also like to know why you have taken these dogs off those people"

Ban says

"Oh I am sorry who-ever-you-think-your-name-is. You aren't taking these dogs away from me. They only obey me now. See this whistle? This makes any dog who hears it disobey their owners and only listen to who blows it."

All of a sudden the dogs all turned on the mystery figure.

"What……what is happening?" The figure yells. He tries the ringing round of the whistle. Nothing happens. "What isn't this working?" The dogs all growled and snapped at him. They then all run away towards Ginji who is calling them.

The figure tosses the whistle on the ground in frustration. Suddenly everything stops.

"What just happened?" The figure asks.

"That would be my jagan." Ban begins. "Had a nightmare did we?" He asks picking up the whistle. He blows it and all the dogs follow him and Gingi out the warehouse.

The next day all the dogs had been returned to their rightful owners and the figure arrested by police.

Yuki comes back and thanks Ginji and Ban.

" I can't think you enough" She says

"No problem. We're just doing our job." Ginji replies.


End file.
